Cuando no es un para siempre
by White Aconite
Summary: La tirantez de sus sentimientos se camuflaban para los ojos de cualquiera en odio sin escrúpulos; nadie repara en las miradas que se buscan en la distancia compartiendo una realidad demasiado palpable para reparar en ninguna otra cosa. Oneshot para Uta-Koi ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**N/A:**

Este es el fic que escribí de regalo a mi buena beta Yue-chan, con motivo del pasado 7 de diciembre y que vengo publicando aquí en ff hasta apenas.

Mi querida Yue-chan, aunque no deberías haberlo hecho, gracias por las correcciones (por algo necesito beta) y espero te guste el anexo que le agregué. Por haber tardado en hacer las correcciones (por fin me libré de los exámenes ¡WIIIII!) te tengo un plus por haberme quitado esos horrores de ortografía y por haberme festejado.

Sin más.

**Autora: **White Aconite (Kyomi).

**Beta:** Uta Koi (Yui).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Cuando no es un para siempre.**

By: White Aconite

**Oneshot.**

¿Cuándo dio comienzo esta relación ilícita?

Si le preguntaban a Severus, quien se jactaba de ser el más sensato de los dos, posiblemente vacilaría. No es como si en tiempos de guerra, donde la esperanza se desdibujaba a la distancia en pos de un futuro obscuro, pudiesen pensar con calma.

Quizá fue cuando esos roces belicosos de sus tiempos de mozos guardaban más que aversión por el otro. La tirantez de sus sentimientos se camuflaban para los ojos de cualquiera en odio sin escrúpulos; nadie repara en las miradas que se buscan en la distancia compartiendo una realidad demasiado palpable para reparar en ninguna otra cosa.

Ninguno lo deseaba. Ninguno esperaba que las cosas terminarán así.

Severus consideraba ese nuevo dolor en su corazón como una broma de mal gusto, treta de su propia mente; el otro veía su nueva querencia como la sátira de algún ser oscuro. Ambos preferían echar la culpa a un tercero buscando proteger sus ideales: el bastardo viscoso y el bravucón arrogante serían y serán eso, solo eso, porque era una buena forma para convencerse de que las cosas siguen igual aunque no las sientan.

A pesar de que podían engañar brevemente su mente con eso, no justificaban las acciones, o las no-acciones, que tenían ambos. Miradas de soslayo o los hechizos lanzados al otro cuando los dos se prometieron fría indiferencia; simplemente era imposible.

Empero, ninguno se atrevía a trasmitir los anhelos que compartía, aquellos que se negaban a morir pero que era preferible verlos enterrados.

Se sentían con tanta intensidad que, cuando sus labios se unieron, ninguno podría decir a ciencia cierta quien fue el primero que cerró la distancia. Solo importaba el aliento mezclándose con el del castaño, la embriaguez que la calidez del cuerpo ajeno le brindaba y los senderos que sus -inusualmente- osadas manos descubrían en la piel del gryffindor por excelencia. La torpeza del primer encuentro combinada con esas ansias de comprender y discutir algunas cosas, mas se niegan a hacerlo.

La eminente incomodidad tras el encuentro no evitó los próximos; deseaban sentir los besos desesperados que aún sienten en su piel. Porque a veces, por más empeño que pongamos en algunas cosas, éstas no se pueden controlar, sobre todo si provienen del corazón.

Tras años de incontables enfrentamientos nadie pudo prever el desenlace que compartirían semejante par tan discrepante pero que se volvían perfectamente imperfectos cuando estaban juntos.

Aunque Severus nunca lo admitiría, sentía tanto pero tan poco a la vez que le inundaban unas ganas de llorar mientras se sostenía de la ancha espalda de James y emitía gemidos bajos contra su hombro.

Las caricias efímeras llegarían a su fin pronto.

Pese la inevitable conclusión, Severus ya la sentía venir desde antes. Nunca olvidó que el gryffindor no le pertenecía al ver la argolla de matrimonio en su dedo anular y, a pesar de que sonase hipócrita, no podía traicionar de esa forma a Lily.

La espera se alargó hasta lo insoportable y por ello, Severus disfrutaba en los brazos de su amante por una última vez, buscando dejar ese encuentro como un extraño sueño del cual recrearse en noches solitarias.

El auror se escondería de la amenaza que se cernía sobre su familia, incluyendo al próximo vástago de los Potter, y el espía sentía su corazón tan destrozado que se negaba a seguir con ese dolor permanente.

Abre los ojos y se arrepiente, pues James le ésta absorbiendo la mirada con esas orbes que le buscan y dicen todas esas cosas que pugnan por salir de su garganta. Las entiende, las comparte… y también le duelen.

Se niega a transformar sus sentimientos en verbo, pese a que él mismo desea saborear las mismas palabras salidas de los labios de James y así grabarla a fuego en su memoria.

La mañana llega borrando cualquier rastro de la noche anterior. Pálida, mocromática… como si simbolizara la decisión del slytherin.

** (2)**

Todo termina en un efímero instante. Todo aquello que amó se perdió en una noche.

Siente la garganta y deja de percibir el sonido a su alrededor. Se siente demasiado desorientado como para sentir verdadero pánico.

Se pasea por la casa sin saber qué hacía allí exactamente, sin embargo, la certeza de sus erradas decisiones cae con todo su peso en cuanto ve aquel cuerpo maltrecho debajo de los escombros.

Pero no quiere.

Decide seguir su camino aún con el corazón hecho trizas pero sin perder la esperanza.

Aún no.

Todavía no.

**(3)**

La pérdida han dejado marca en su mirar, sin embargo logra esconder el pesar en una coraza regia e impenetrable. Solo a solas es cuando recuerda todo el dolor que ni siquiera él sabe cómo ha podido soportar por tanto tiempo.

No es el mismo de antes.

No llorará por las viejas caricias, no recordará viejas promesas sin cumplir, no maldecirá por las alegrías de las que se privó. No, él no estaba para llorar y mesarse el pelo. Se prohibió estrictamente cualquier drama barato.

Pero todo parece cambiar cuando le ve entrar por esas puertas. Es cuando aquellos amados recuerdos de sus dos personas más importantes vuelven, y con ella la frustración que conlleva el haberlos condenado; el coraje que siente por no haberlos salvado.

La singular habilidad de Harry por meterse en problemas tampoco ayudaba a mantener su temple. Es un recordatorio de todo aquello que ignoró por muchos años, que ocultó porque de no ser así se rompería y él no sería capaz de pegar las piezas de su desmejorado corazón de nuevo.

El crío, además de enfrentarlo tan temerariamente como su padre lo hiciera en su tiempo, le hace enfrentarse a sus demonios. Apenas logra controlar sus emociones cuando se trataba del unigénito de James y Lily.

Finalmente ante su muerte inminente, tras darle sus memorias, se permite tirar su máscara; ya no servía de nada en ese momento y ya estaba cansado. Pide un deseo… se lo conceden antes de dejarse abrazar por la muerte.

Mira a Harry y ve que ya no hay rencor en su mirada. Él tampoco siente rencor contra el niño que se ha transformado en un hombre, ya no le odia por sacar a colación su pasado, ya no le resiente por parecerse a aquellos que amó, ya no le aborrece por lo que representa. Ya es capaz de verle sin dolor.

Se desbordan sus emociones en tímidas lágrimas antes de marcharse.

Por fin va en búsqueda de aquellas alegrías de las que se privó tanto. Esta vez esas palabras que quedaron en silencio serán escuchadas.

Aunque sea la primera y última vez...


End file.
